Hellos are easier then Goodbyes
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: Chrissy Matthews hasn't walked the whole 2 and a half months of the apocalypse. She lost her family to the walkers. It's up to T-Dog and Jaqui to bring her back. She ends up crushing on Rick Grimes. This could go etheir way. NOTICE: Richonne WILL happen eventually.


Chrissy sat on the floor of her apartment. Her hands covering her face. No 19 year old should live like this. She was depressed and scared of what would happen next.

"Red? Please eat.", a voice pleaded. Chrissy looked up to see T-Dog standing over her. He called her Red because number one she refused to tell anyone her name and two she had dyed her hair blood red on her 17th birthday and it had stayed like that and would remain like that.

"I'm not hungry.", she answered. T-Dog frowned.

"Please.", He held out two granola bars. She took one just to make him happy. After she ate it he made her eat the second. She knew he would. Jaquie and T-Dog cared a lot about her. Though she didn't show much affection towards them, they knew she felt the same. They had tried to move her from the floor. She stayed there since they met. Sometimes T-Dog would take board games to where she sat. All three would play and Jacqui would get mad when T-Dog cheated. They were great people.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but tommorow we're leaving. We have to.", T-Dog looked at her to make sure she didn't start crying or freaking out.

"I can't. This is my home.", she replyed with no emotion.

"Okay."

Okay? That's it? She was pleased at the lack of arguing. She easily fell asleep that night. Happy with her progress.

The next morning she awoke frazzled. The floor was moving! No. Wait. She was in a car. She saw T-Dod driving and Jaqui next to him.

"My home. I'm not there anymore!", Chrissy cried.

"I'm sorry. I am. I really am. I had to. For you. For all of us.", He told her. He was right. He ment well, but it hurt her. Bad. She silently sobbed herself back to sleep. She promised to wait there for her sister. As long as it took. Yes, her sister was dead. But Chrissy stayed in place. She told T-Dog and Jaqui why she stayed there. They didn't think she was crazy. The didn't leave her to die. They simply sat with her and talked. Then they all became friends. T-Dog knew what was good for Chrissy. She just coulden't admitt it. It was to hard for her.

Next thing she knew she woke up in a RV. She walked out. She hadn't walked since the beginning. Chrissy made her way out of the RV. She saw an old man in a hat. She searched for T-Dog and Jaqui. They were nowhere to be found. Her eyes filled with tears. No. Their not dead. She tried to calm herself. It wasn't working she dropped to her knees, and started to cry. She soon noticed the old man jogging towards her.

"Are you okay?", He asked her.

"Yes.", Chrissy answerd silently. She looked at the ground avoiding eye contact. The old man helped her to her feet."Sorry."

"I completely understand. It's probley scary to wake up in a strange place."

Chrissy nodded."Where are my friends?", She asked.

"They went on a suppliy run. You were asleep for a day. You were really tierd. They said goodbye you just don't remember."

"Thanks.", she started towards the camp.

"Wait, what's your name."

"Call me Red.", she smiled. After all that was what they all called her.

•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•

It had been awhile since she last saw her friends. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe they were killed by these strange people. No! Again her mind wonderd. Her friend were fine.

Dale - the old man who's name she finally learned- allowed her to sleep on the couch in the RV until they found another tent for her. She was greatfull for everything that had happend to her. She thought about that while she drifted into a deep sleep. She woke up quite early. The supply group wasn't back yet. Chrissy's day went pretty normal. She ended up on laundry duty with Carol. She would have preferd something more active after all she had been sitting down for about 2 and a half months.

Later that day while she had free time Chrissy decided to explore the camp a bit. It was a nice little place where barely any walkers came around. It was peaceful and clean. Suddenly a loud sound interrupted her thoughts. Some sort of sports car came towards the camp at full speed. She heard the other camp members mumbling to each other. The car came to a halt and an Asian guy with a baseball cap popped out. That had to be the guy Carol told her about. What was his name... Oh yeah Glenn. Anyway, Chrissy could clearly see that Dale and some others were angry with him. Soon another vehicle drove up. This time it was a big truck. I mean BIG. The rest of the supply crew hopped out. T-Dog and Jaqui ran up to Chrissy and wrapped her in a hug. It was nice. She needed that. Other supply crew members got out of the car. She recognized one to be Rick Grimes, the local deputy. Chrissy saw the shooting he was involved in on the news. Rick pulled his wife and son into a hug. It must've been nice to have real family left.

This was her 5th day at the camp and she had allready made some friends. Glenn was like the older brother she never had. Andria and Carol became great friends. She had to admit that she sorta had a crush on Rick, but he was married and Chrissy was better than that. It all went smoothe. Then it stopped.


End file.
